I Never Thought
by KhaosOne
Summary: Updated Version Deleted Old one ::TyKa:: DeathFic Suicide


My first fic I submitted, ya. * One Shot Song Fic * Warnings: Suicide, Yaoi, and Angst. Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade or Adam's song for that matter  
  
Flames or just reviews I'll be happy  
  
Good reviews = :D Flames= Burn, Burn, Burn!! Whoooo pyromania!!  
  
Reviews period= :)  
  
'Thoughts' = Thinking  
  
"Blah" = Speak  
  
[I never thought] = Song  
  
~~~ = Change in time  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
I Never Thought  
  
Created By  
  
KhaosOne  
  
Song Featured -  
  
Adam's Song by Blink 182  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
There he sat a seven-teen year old boy with midnight blue hair, sitting on the floor with a switchblade he had gotten from the drawer.  
  
~* Tyson's P.O.V. *~  
  
'How did it come to this?'  
  
[I never thought I'd die alone  
  
I laughed the loudest who'd have known?]  
  
'I was always the cheerful one, why did I have to fall for him.'  
  
'I should've known that it would never work, but I was foolish blinded by my own bliss.'  
  
[I trace the cord back to the wall  
  
no wonder it was never plugged in at all]  
  
'Sometimes I wished the beatings were only a nightmare, but the next morning I would always wake up bruised and in pain.'  
  
'I guess it was just my own stupidity that drove me to this, back then I saw the look in his eyes that knew he meant it when he told me he loved me, but now its just a failed attempt to sooth me when he abuses me.'  
  
[I took my time, I hurried up  
  
the choice was mine I didn't think enough]  
  
'I know I tried this so many times and couldn't do it but now I just don't care he sucked my humanity from me, I've got nothing to lose or to gain.'  
  
'I wonder what will happen once I'm dead.'  
  
[I'm too depressed to go on  
  
but you'll be sorry when I'm gone]  
  
'heh, well I did have some good times before the blade breakers went their separate ways, the save him and I of course.'  
  
'I shouldn't have listened to those damned voices, I should have let him ignore me'  
  
[I never conquered, rarely came  
  
but 16 just held such better days]  
  
'One year is that how short its been? To me it felt like an eternity in sever pain, just enough so it wouldn't kill me.'  
  
'Some times I wish I would just die in the middle of all of it.'  
  
[days when I still felt alive  
  
we couldn't wait to get outside]  
  
'Oh sure a month or two might of passed where I was happy then all my happiness left and went to hell.'  
  
[the world was wide, too late to try  
  
the tour was over, we'd survived  
  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
  
to pass the time in my room alone]  
  
'So here I am on a cold December day laying on my bedroom floor while he's out running errands.'  
  
'One.'  
  
He slowly brought the switchblade from the ground into his hand  
  
'Two.'  
  
Searched for a useable vain on his right arm.  
  
"Goodbye..Kai." Tyson whispered silently  
  
'Three.'  
  
[I never thought I'd die alone  
  
another six months I'll be unknown  
  
give all my things to all my friends  
  
you'll never step foot in my room again  
  
you'll close it off, you'll board it up  
  
remember the time that I spilled the cup  
  
of apple juice in the hall  
  
and please tell mom this is not her fault]  
  
So there he lay on the floor bleeding to death and unconscious  
  
~* Kai's P.O.V. *~  
  
'Damn it what am I suppose to do'  
  
'I should have never gone and hit him that first time'  
  
'Damn you grandfather, damn you and your fucked up corporation, if it weren't for Bio-Volt I would have never ended out this way I wouldn't have blocked emotions even after Tyson had moved in with me'  
  
'What am I saying I already know this is my fault I shouldn't be blaming it on other people, I was blinded by my rage.'  
  
"Fuck.why was I such an idiot"  
  
~~~ [I never conquered, rarely came  
  
but 16 just held such better days]  
  
'I had just gotten home, when I heard a small thud coming from our room'  
  
As the Slate and blue haired blader got to the door he noticed it was locked  
  
"Tyson are you alright in there?" I asked  
  
No answer  
  
"Tyson?" I pleaded this time louder  
  
No answer  
  
When I was scared something had happened to him I managed to pick the lock with an extra paperclip lying around, what I saw next was unable to stomach.  
  
There he lay on the bedroom floor bleeding at his wrists I knew he had cut himself noticing the switchblade right next to him.  
  
'Shit, why today? When I had finally gotten straightened out'  
  
'This is all my fault.'  
  
With that Kai ran to the phone and called an ambulance.  
  
~~~ [days when I still felt alive  
  
we couldn't wait to get outside  
  
the world was wide, too late to try  
  
the tour was over, we'd survived I couldn't wait till I got home  
  
to pass the time in my room alone]  
  
'I approached the hospital an hour later after informing all the guys'  
  
'When I got in I went to his room, the doctor said that he wouldn't make it much longer'  
  
'So I used the time I had left to at least see him'  
  
When I approached the door I opened it slightly not to wake him if he was sleeping  
  
"Tyson..I-I'm sorry" was all I could say  
  
~* Normal P.O.V. *~  
  
[I never conquered, rarely came  
  
but tomorrow holds such better days  
  
days when I can still feel alive  
  
and I can't wait to get outside  
  
the world is wide, the time goes by  
  
the tour is over, I've survived]  
  
All that Kai could hear then his own tears going down his face, at that moment all he could think about was what he had done to Tyson the one he loved.  
  
Nothing  
  
He couldn't hear the doctors rushing in  
  
Nothing  
  
He couldn't hear the 50 ccs  
  
Nothing  
  
All he heard was his own whimpering.  
  
[can't wait till I get home  
  
to pass the time in my room alone]  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry TyKa fans please don't hurt me!! I like TyKa's but I just wanted to start out with a death-fic I'm not sure why I'm just that way. I guess we'll review plzz *whimper* Please?! Oh and don't flame but If you do that just means I get more fire to burn stuff with eye *twitch's*. I'll make a better non-abusive non-death non-attempt suicide one later. Oh ya and the original title was Tyson's song but that's before I added the Kai P.O.V. part, ya just thought you'd like to know XD. I kinda didn't like how it turned out after thinking about it the next one will be better!! 


End file.
